A cardiac catheter examination is conducted using a chemical liquid introduction device, with an affected area being contrasted. In coronary artery contrast for contrasting a cardiac blood vessel, an intravascular operation of dilating a stenosed lesion by catheterization is performed, for example. In left ventricle contrast for contrasting a left ventricle of a heart, movement of cardiac muscle around the left ventricle is examined based on a pattern of contraction and dilatation of the heart.
In controlling introduction of a contrast medium by a chemical liquid introduction device, a hand switch extending from the chemical liquid introduction device to the hand of an operator is used in order to perform contrast medium introduction control (flow rate control, volume control). Such hand switch is disclosed in International Patent Publication No. WO 2004-086438 (PTL 1) and International Patent Publication No. WO 2008-081540 (PTL 2).
With each of these hand switches, however, introduction of a contrast medium is controlled in accordance with information based on an amount of movement of a switch provided on the hand switch. Thus, the only feeling that is transmitted to the hand of the operator is a reaction from a spring member provided for returning the moving member in the hand switch to its initial position. The strength of reaction transmitted to the hand of the operator from this reaction is different from the actual pressure of an introduced contrast medium, which gives the operator a sense of unease.